L'appel de la mort
by Izabel65
Summary: Lors d'une banale intervention de police, Castle tue un suspect pour sauver Beckett. Ce geste va être le déclencheur d'une remise en question chez l'écrivain, comment va-t-il réussir surmonter son geste? Quelles vont en être les conséquences psychologiques? Une chose est certaine, Rick n'en sortira indemne...  OS écrit en collaboration avec NuTs x Fazy


**Bonjour à tous, nous revoilà, oui je dis NOUS, car cet OS a été écrit en collaboration avec NuTs xFazy. Dontc l'idée de départ lui revient. Cette histoire est une réponse à plusieurs commentaires que nous avons eus pour note fiction "Créances de sang" **

**J'ai écrit les premier et dernier chapitres, NuTs s'étant chargé de l'écriture des deuxième et troisième.**

**Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer!**

* * *

><p>Beckett avait garé sa voiture à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'ancienne conserverie. L'indic leurs avait dit que Jeremiah Drift s'y planquait. Elle sortit du véhicule, imitée par Castle, alla ouvrir le coffre pour prendre les gilets pare-balles. Comme toujours, elle recommanda à Castle de rester en arrière, de ne pas s'exposer. Mais, lorsqu'elle dégaina son arme et prit le chemin de l'usine désaffecté, Rick l'interpella.<p>

- On devrait attendre Ryan et Esposito. Il n'y a personne pour vous couvrir.

- Ça ira Castle, je suis une grande fille. Les gars risquent d'arriver trop tard et notre suspect peut partir à tout instant.

- Je vous rappelle que ce cinglé a déjà égorgé deux femmes et qu'il n'a pas hésité à descendre un officier de police. Il est aux abois donc d'autant plus dangereux !

- Ok, vous allez me couvrir, elle fit demi-tour.

- Moi ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas d'arme, je fais quoi ? Je lui souffle dessus, s'il vous attaque ?

- Tenez, prenez ça, elle lui tendit un Glock 17. C'est mon arme de secours. Mais n'allez pas jouer au héros pour autant.

- Promis.

L'écrivain suivit sa muse, et malgré l'arme qu'il tenait fermement, il aurait préféré que l'autre duo soit là pour les seconder. Depuis quatre ans qu'il suivait Beckett comme son ombre, il avait appris à se déplacer comme elle et à déchiffrer chacun de ses mouvements. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment avec précaution, la pénombre qui y régnait contrastait avec la luminosité extérieure. A l'abri derrière un chariot élévateur, ils attendirent patiemmentque leur vue s'adapte. Puis, sur un signe de Kate, ils avancèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas fait dix pas, qu'un coup de feu claqua, suivi par trois autres très rapides. Une balle vint s'écraser sur le sol, juste devant Castle et une autre ricocha sur le métal de la machine, à droite de Beckett. Tous les deux plongèrent d'un côté, l'écrivain derrière des caisses, la détective derrière une console de contrôle. Rick s'accroupit, et serra l'arme un peu plus fortement la tenant plaquée contre lui. Il regarda Kate qui se tenait pratiquement dansla même position.

- Ça va Castle ?

- Oui ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On va….

Deux autres détonations la firent taire, la première balle se fichant cette fois dans l'une des caisses, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Castle, tandis que la seconde alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière Kate. Cette dernière regarda son partenaire et lui répondit par signes. Rick hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Dans un même temps, l'écrivain s'engagea dans l'allée, entre les étagères de la zone de stockage, alors que sa muse se déplaçait entre les deux chaînes de production. Tous les deux avancèrent doucement et le plus silencieusement possible.

Les mouvements de Castle étaient lents et précis, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, il sentait sa veine pulser sur sa tempe, même sa respiration était plus forte. Le danger avait boosté sa sécrétion d'adrénaline et il avait tous ses sens en alerte, attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Il continua d'avancer tout en se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir les gars avec eux. Il était bon tireur certes, mais le fait d'être séparé de Kate ne lui plaisait pas. Son esprit d'écrivain commença à prendre le pas sur sa raison et des « si, il lui arrivait quelque chose ? » « Si, j'arrivai trop tard pour l'aider » se succédèrent les uns après les autres.

Bien que Beckett fut dans le même état de stress, ses années passées au sein de la police, lui avaient apporté l'entraînement nécessaire pour rester maître d'elle-même. Elle avançait donc plus vite que l'écrivain, tout en étant sur ses gardes. Ce Drift était vraiment prêt à tout pour s'échapper. Tuer deux personnes de plus ne le gênerait pas outre mesure. C'est pourquoi elle redoubla d'attention en arrivant vers les escaliers qui donnaient à l'étage d'où étaient partis les tirs. Il devait se trouver dans les anciens bureaux à leur arrivée. Et il avait pu les voir de sa position élevée.

Drift qui s'apprêtait à descendre avec un sac, les avait repérés au moment où ils s'étaient planqués derrière le chariot élévateur. Il avait posé son sac et sorti son Sig Sauer, attendant patiemment qu'ils s'avancent, il avait fait feu. Ce n'était pas vraiment passé loin du type, quant à la femme elle avait aussi eu de la chance. Il avait sourit, il s'occuperait d'elle en premier. Il avait tiré de nouveau pour qu'ils restent à leur place quelques secondes de plus et en avait profité pour descendre.

Maintenant à l'affut derrière un pilier, du côté des chaînes de production, il l'attendait. S'il avait eu l'idée de la tuer la première, il avait changé d'avis. Il allait simplement le neutraliser et s'en servir d'appât pour attirer son collègue. Une fois débarrassé de ce dernier, il partirait avec la fille. Sa voiture était derrière le bâtiment, il pourrait l'enfermer dans le coffre et fuir. Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas l'attendre arriver. Doucement il commença à contourner le pilier, pour se retrouver derrière elle. Il tenait une petite matraque télescopique pour l'assommer.

Comme il avait prévu il se retrouva dans son dos, il leva le bras pour lui asséner un coup mais, à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme se retourna, levant son arme pour le mettre en joue. Seulement Beckett ne fut pas assez rapide et reçu un coup violent sur le poignet, ce qui lui fit lâcher son Glock. Un autre coup porté à l'épaule lui arracha un cri de douleur. Le combat s'engagea, et malgré son entraînement Kate avait un peu du mal face à ce type de grande taille et armé de cette matraque.

Lorsque Rick entendit le cri de Kate, il ne réfléchit pas plus et fonça pour lui porter secours. La peur de la perdre lui donna l'énergie suffisante pour arriver juste à temps dans l'espace dégagé, et se qu'il vit l'effraya. Sa muse était assise, dos contre le mur, se tenant le poignet et levant la tête vers leur suspect qui dirigeait lentement son arme vers la tête de la femme qu'il aimait.

Tout en criant un « non » désespéré, il leva son arme et tira. Drift qui s'était tourné en entendant son hurlement, n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il basculait déjà en arrière, les bras s'écartant de son corps, comme s'il voulait prendre son envole. Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, un petit rond noir au milieu du front. Castle toujours en position de tir avait regardé l'homme tomber avec curiosité. Même maintenant qu'il gisait inerte sur le sol, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, desquels l'expression de surprise avait disparu. Un cercle rougeâtre avec de la matière cérébrale, s'étalait peu à peu sous son crâne, causé par le point de sortie de la balle.

La respiration de Castle était saccadée et il était tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Puis il commença à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout à coup l'arme sembla lui peser des tonnes et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Ensuite il ressentit un frisson, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qui se propagea à ses membres et au reste de son corps. Il ne remarqua même pas Beckett qui lui parlait à ses côtés. Il ne sentit pas non plus lorsqu'elle attrapa doucement son bras droit d'une main et que de l'autre elle lui prenait l'arme. Non, la seule personne qu'il voyait pour le moment était le cadavre de Jeremiah Drift, égorgeur et tueur de flic. Les tremblements se firent plus forts et il laissa Kate l'aider à s'asseoir, le dos en appui contre un fût métallique.

Beckett avait réagit très vite, dès que Drift s'était retrouvé au sol, par réflexe, elle avait automatiquement écarté l'arme qu'il avait lâchée avec son pied. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle s'était tournée vers l'écrivain s'arrêtant dans son élan, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu qu'il pointait toujours son arme dans sa direction. Castle était en état de choc, il venait de prendre une vie, et même si cette ordure le méritait, il allait devoir le surmonter et apprendre à vivre avec. C'était déjà difficile pour un flic, alors pour un civil, elle n'osait même pas imaginer par quoi il devait déjà passer.

Des cris se firent entendre au loin, Kate reconnut immédiatement les voix de Ryan et d'Esposito. Ils avaient dû arriver à l'instant du coup de feu et ils les appelaient sans relâche. Elle pouvait noter l'inquiétude dans leurs voix. Elle cria pour leur répondre et indiquer leur position. Et sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, elle avait reporté son attention sur l'écrivain.

Les gars arrivèrent alors que la jeune femme aidait Rick à s'asseoir. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire et ils comprirent ce qui venait de se dérouler. Le corps du suspect, mort d'une balle dans la tête, son arme à quelques mètres de lui. Beckett, près de Castle, tremblant et le regard dans le vide, un pistolet posé près d'eux. Autant d'indications qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui venait de faire un « carton plein ».

Kate avait dû laisser l'écrivain, pour faire un rapide récit des évènements aux gars et pour appeler le légiste. Ils discutaient lorsqu'ils se retournèrent brusquement vers Castle qui venait de pousser un véritable cri de rage. Comme pour se libérer de son trop plein d'émotion. Ce qu'ils virent leur serrèrent le cœur. Les jambes repliées, ses bras les encerclant, son front appuyé contre ses genoux, leur ami pleurait sans retenue.

Bientôt, seuls les sanglots de Castle brisaient le silence et se répandaient dans l'ancienne conserverie. Tous les trois savaient que, pour leur partenaire et ami, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

L'écrivain se réveilla en sursaut, pris de frissons. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front, humidifiant le drap déjà mouillé. Une semaine s'était maintenant déroulée depuis l'évènement. Une semaine à faire le même cauchemar, une semaine à se réveiller en pleine nuit, une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus, une semaine à vivre tel un mort-vivant, survivant tant bien que mal. Castle revoyait encore l'envol qu'avait pris l'homme lorsque la balle lui avait traversée le crane. Il se souvenait encore du corps inerte de leur suspect, les yeux injectés de sang. On ne reconnaissait même plus cet assassin qui, quelques secondes auparavant était encore vivant. Cependant, ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Castle, revenant le meurtrir à l'occasion, tel une cicatrice psychique.

L'homme se leva avec difficulté, ses muscles encore endoloris par cette courte nuit, l'empêchant de faire des mouvements fluides. Il enfila un t-shirt au cas où il tombe sur Alexis ou Martha, et descendit en bas, direction la cuisine. Etrangement, sa nuit l'avait épuisé, et il était maintenant affamé. Quelques tartines recouvertes de miel lui suffirent à calmer son appétit. En ouvrant les rideaux, il s'aperçut que le jour n'était pas encore levé en cette matinée d'automne. Il se dirigea cependant en direction de son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

Même si c'était son poids et son design qui avait décidé l'écrivain à acheter un MacBook, sa principale qualité restait sa rapidité. L'ordinateur en question s'alluma en moins d'une minute, et Castle tapa quelques mots dans la barre des taches avant d'appuyer sur la touche entrée. Il était vraiment captivé par sa lecture, et ne vit pas le temps passer.

C'est attiré par son écran, le fixant avec intérêt, qu'Alexis trouva son père à son réveil. En se levant pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle avait aperçu de la lumière filtrer sous la porte du bureau et avait tout de suite compris que son père avait encore fait un cauchemar. Castle ne se rendit compte de la présence de sa fille seulement lorsque celle-ci émis un petit bruit, juste derrière son oreille. Il se retourna, et fit face au regard interrogatif de sa fille, qui fixait l'écran. Ce fut Castle qui brisa le silence, comme si tout ceci semblait normal.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Alexis tourna lentement le visage en sa direction, avant de lui faire les gros yeux. La jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre, et posa à son tour une question.

- Pourquoi tu fais une recherche sur les tueurs en série ?

- Son ton était sans appel, Castle devait lui dire la raison. Sa fille avait l'air choquée de ses recherches à ce propos.

- C'est pour mon prochain livre ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nikki et Rook vont devoir faire face à un danger imminent, ainsi qu'un tueur en série. Et comme tu le sais, je veux que tout soit vrai dans mes livres.

- La jeune femme acquiesça, mais elle n'était pas réellement convaincue. Elle avait parlé au lieutenant Beckett deux jours plus tôt, et leur conversation avait inévitablement tournée sur Castle. Kate lui avait fait part de son inquiétude. Bien sûr, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit ébranlé, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il était moins plaisantin et plus renfermé, ne renchérissant pas sur les blagues de gars ou les pics que lui lançait sa partenaire. L'équipe avait tout de même essayé de lui remonter le moral, par différentes façons. Tout d'abord, ils étaient allés boire un verre au Old Haunt, la bande au complet. Kate et lui avaient diné en tête à tête, dans un restaurant branché de la grande pomme. Le diner avait été très sympathique, mais Beckett avait senti l'écrivain ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle s'était bien évidemment douté ce à quoi il pensait, et lui en avait parlé. Mais il avait nié en bloc, répétant qu'il allait bien.

Etonnamment, même le capitaine, si froide d'habitude à son égard, avait essayé diverses approches. Tout comme les autres, ces démarches s'étaient avérées inutiles. Plus le temps passait, et plus Castle devenait lointain et, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, Kate savait qu'il ne dormait pas la nuit. Elle-même avait été très secouée lorsqu'elle avait ôté la vie à un être humain pour la première fois. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Après avoir appuyé sur la détente, on ressentait toujours une certaines culpabilité, non pas pour la victime, mais pour sa famille, pour le malheur qui les attendait.

La rouquine sortit quelques secondes plus tard de la pièce, monta dans sa chambre, et porta son téléphone portable à l'oreille, après avoir composé un numéro. Après quelques tonalités vides, Alexis tomba sur le répondeur.

- Bonjour, lieutenant Beckett. Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tôt, mais il faut que je vous parle de mon père. Je viens de le voir dans son bureau, et il faisait des recherches sur les tueurs en série. Il m'a dit que c'était pour son prochain livre, mais je ne le crois absolument pas.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, la jeune femme cherchant ses mots.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. J'ai peur que ce qu'il a fait ne le détruise complètement. Il n'est plus le même, je ne le reconnais plus. Le matin, habituellement, il était heureux lorsque vous l'appeliez sur une nouvelle affaire. Maintenant, il ne répond même plus à certains de vos appels, et passe la majorité de la matinée, assis sur le canapé, pensif. J'aimerais que l'on se voie pour en parler. Si vous pouvez me rappeler rapidement. Merci.

Elle raccrocha sur ces derniers mots, espérant avoir des nouvelles du lieutenant au plus vite. Ce qui fut le cas, puisque une heure plus tard, Alexis entra dans un café nommé « Café noir », au 32 Grand Street en plein centre de Soho. La femme rousse poussa la porte. Elle était souvent venue ici avec Ashley est des amis, après les cours, ou le week-end. La décoration était simple, mais restait classe, faite tout de bois, dans un style méditerranéen. Il en était de même pour le menu, qui proposait une large sélection de plats venant du sud de l'Europe. La quasi-totalité des tables étant prises, du fait de l'heure de pointe, la fille mit un peu de temps avec de retrouver le lieutenant, et ce fut celle-ci qui lui fit signe. Elle était attablée au fond du bar, dans un coin, une grande tasse de café posée devant elle.

Alexis pressa quelque peu le pas en direction de la table et salua Beckett, la remerciant d'être venue. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, fixant un point invisible quelques secondes durant. La jeune fille prit cependant son courage à deux mains, et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de son explication ?

- Je suis de ton avis. Il a déjà fait de multiples recherches à ce sujet, et il en connait autant voir plus que moi. Répondit Kate.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais que puis-je faire ? Mon père ne rigole plus, et a même refusé un combat de sabres lasers. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il nie tout en bloc.

- Je sais Alexis, on a tous essayé de lui remonter le moral. Il est normal d'être choqué, mais son état me dépasse. Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler sérieusement, ce soir, et il ne pourra pas nier, face à cette révélation.

- Merci, Kate. A bientôt.

Sur ces mots, la rouquine partit, prenant son sac au passage, direction ses cours. Quant à elle, Kate finit son café, paya rapidement la note et sortit du café, non pas direction le commissariat mais le loft de Castle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée en bois bordeaux, et donna trois brefs coups sur la porte. Devant le manque de réponse, la détective se servie de la clef que l'écrivain lui avait donnée quelques années plus tôt, au cas où. Connaissant trop bien son partenaire, la femme se dirigea directement vers le bureau, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'y entrer, puisqu'au même moment, Castle en sortait, totalement zombifié. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux en bataille, et ses yeux rougis par la trop forte concentration qu'il avait exercée sur l'écran.

Ils se stoppèrent juste avant de se rentrer dedans, et se fixèrent, se demandant ce qui se passait. Ce fut Castle qui prit la parole.

- Bonjour Beckett. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Alexis m'a appelée. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour vous et les recherches que vous faites sur les tueurs en série.

- Je vous ai déjà dit à tous que j'allais très bien. Et j'ai bien le droit de faire des recherches pour mon prochain roman.

- Non, Castle, vous n'avez pas le droit. Votre fille ne vous croit pas, et il en est de même pour moi. Vous avez déjà fait ces recherches maintes fois, pour ne plus jamais avoir à vous renseigner à ce sujet. Alors ne me mentez pas Castle et dites-moi ce qui se passe.

Le ton de Beckett ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Castle. Elle était énervée de ses mensonges, et il ne pouvait plus mentir à ses proches, tout simplement car ça leur faisait mal.

- D'accord, je ne vais pas bien. Je ne pensais pas que tirer sur quelqu'un allait me faire cet effet, et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait des recherches sur les serials killer. Pour me prouver que je ne suis pas comme eux, et que je n'assassine pas des gens pour le plaisir, vous comprenez ? J'en ai besoin, pour ne pas être hanté le reste de ma vie.

- Je comprends Castle, mais vous n'êtes, et ne serez jamais comme eux. Vous êtes un père formidable, et un écrivain à succès, et le meilleur partenaire dont j'aurais pu rêver.

Après cet aveu, s'en suivit un long et profond regard, dont ils avaient l'art.

Castle se trouvait dans son bureau, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Ses pieds étaient posés sur la table, à côté d'une bouteille de scotch, apparemment bien entamée par l'écrivain. Comme à son habitude, l'auteur gardait cet endroit rangé et propre. C'était son sanctuaire, son lieu pour méditer, pour rédiger ses romans. En l'occurrence, il regardait toutes les photos disposées dans la pièce. Seules deux personnes étaient présentes sur l'intégralité de ces clichés : lui et sa fille.

Il était rare que l'on aperçoive Martha, et c'était en général au second plan. Mais, en soit, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel de ne pas retrouver sa grand-mère sur chaque photo. Ce qui révoltait l'écrivain était l'absence de la mère d'Alexis sur tous ces clichés.

L'auteur à succès ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'enfance de la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants à la sienne. Alexis connaissait certes sa mère, mais celle-ci ne faisait pratiquement pas partie de sa vie. Les rares occasions où elles pouvaient enfin se voir, Meredith ne pensait qu'à son égoïste petit plaisir, et emmenait sa fille dévaliser les magasins de New-York, contre sa volonté.

En soit, on aurait pu considérer que la jeune femme avait grandi en l'absence de l'un de ses parents, tout comme Castle. Le fait est que l'enfance d'Alexis n'avait peut-être pas toujours été facile, et sa mère pas toujours présente, mais elle avait eu la chance de connaître ses deux parents. Castle avait très bien tenu son rôle, et l'on ne pouvait douter de son aptitude à élever un enfant.

Même avant sa naissance, sa fille avait été sa priorité. Il avait préparé sa chambre des mois plus tôt, ralentissant son rythme d'écriture. Lorsque le grand jour était arrivé, et qu'il avait pu la tenir dans ses bras, il avait eu la merveilleuse impression de renaître. L'écrivain avait dès cet instant su que sa petite fille serait le fil conducteur de sa vie, et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, même décrocher la lune.

Castle l'avait vu grandir, passant par plusieurs étapes. Tout d'abord bébé, où il se rappelait ces nuits à veiller sur elle, l'observer. Lorsqu'elle était petite, quand ils allaient au parc ensemble, et qu'ils jouaient aux sabres-lasers. Et puis l'adolescence était arrivée. Période difficile pour la plupart des jeunes, cela avait souvent été très simple pour le père qu'il était. Sa fille était forte, et s'était de suite forgé un caractère, montrant sa détermination et sa maturité. De plus, avec l'argent qu'il possédait, l'écrivain avait toujours pu offrir le meilleur à sa fille, et celle-ci n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à se faire des amis.

Malencontreusement, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Rick revint alors loin en arrière, jusqu'à sa propre enfance. Il se rappela alors sa solitude, ces après-midi à observer les autres garçons jouer au foot au parc, riant aux éclats. Lui restait dans son coin, caché derrière un arbre, de peur qu'on le remarque et que l'on se moque de lui une fois de plus. L'enfance avait sans aucun doute été la période la plus difficile de sa vie. Il avait subi les moqueries des autres élèves, se faisant tourner en ridicule à chaque récrée. Ses camarades de classe lui avaient dit tellement de choses horribles. Durant toutes ces années, on lui avait affirmé que personne ne l'aimait. Que si son père avait fui et que sa mère n'était jamais là, c'est parce qu'ils le haïssaient, qu'ils ne tenaient pas à lui. A force de l'entendre, il avait subitement fini par y croire.

Castle avait alors cherché à se faire remarquer. Tout d'abord par ses blagues, jouant le rôle du bouffon. Il faisait le malin en classe, tenant tête à tous ses professeurs. Puis les moqueries avaient recommencées. Il n'avait pas réagi de la même façon, et une rage incontrôlable était montée en lui, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il était devenu bagarreur, se battant pour un rien, à force d'avoir accumulé trop de colère en lui. Il avait envoyé plusieurs adolescents à l'hôpital, et avait été renvoyé de tous les collèges de la région.

Sur les conseils d'une amie, sa mère avait alors décidé de l'emmener voir un psychologue. Elle avait pris son attitude comme un besoin de se faire remarquer pas les autres élèves, tandis que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était l'amour de sa mère, comme tout enfant le méritait. Ces séances chez le docteur l'avaient beaucoup aidé, et lui avaient permis d'enterrer sa haine quelque peu dans une nouvelle passion. L'écriture avait donc été la chose qui lui avait permis de s'échapper, d'oublier la réalité.

Mais sa mère ne l'avait pas vu du même œil, et la seule chose qu'elle avait prise en compte était son bulletin scolaire. Castle avait donc été envoyé dans un pensionnat, par sa propre mère, et n'avait bien évidemment pas considéré ça comme de l'inquiétude, mais comme un manque d'amour.

Il avait fait la connaissance de Damian, qui l'avait encouragé à continuer dans cette voie, et l'avait même publié. L'écriture s'était logiquement imposée à lui comme un exutoire. De jour comme de nuit, il pouvait passer des heures à rédiger son texte sans même voir qu'une unique minute s'était déroulée. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans sa nouvelle passion, emportant toujours un carnet de notes avec lui. Ses premiers écrits avaient d'abord permis d'extérioriser cette colère qui ne cessait de croitre. Au fil du temps, cette sensation s'était calmée, et son écriture s'était affinée, devenant peu à peu celle qui avait fait son succès.

Cette colère était soudainement revenue au galop. Pourtant, le Triple Tueur l'avait averti qu'il était fasciné par la mort, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à passer de l'autre côté, d'observateur à meurtrier. Pour son plus grand malheur, il avait franchi ce cap et se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté. Un côté plus sombre, ténébreux, un côté encore empli de haine envers son père.

Tuer cet homme avait fait renaître un besoin qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait vu toute trace de vie quitter le cadavre de ce suspect, il avait ressenti une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais perçue auparavant, une jouissance extrême qui l'avait paralysé, allant jusqu'à lui en donner des frissons. Ce besoin de tuer, de voir la vie quitter le corps de la victime, était maintenant devenu un besoin vital, tel un junkie qui aurait besoin de sa dose quotidienne.

Ce matin-là, Rick se réveilla en douceur prenant le temps de dissiper les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il s'étira en soupirant, fourragea dans ses cheveux et regarda l'heure, 10h39. Il sourit, c'était la première nuit depuis son « Eveil », comme il avait fini par appeler ce jour-là, qu'il n'en avait pas rêvé. Enfin, après plusieurs semaines, il venait d'avoir sa première nuit réparatrice. Il se leva et se dirigea en sifflotant dans sa salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'apprêtait à descendre, lorsqu'il s'arrêta en haut des marches, surprenant une conversation entre sa fille et sa mère.

- Je devrais peut-être aller voir comment il va ?

- Laisse-le dormir ma chérie, ton père a besoin de chaque minute de sommeil qu'il peut obtenir. Il a l'air de se reprendre, même si ce n'est pas encore ça.

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider plus que je ne le fais mais…je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Je sais mon ange, c'est difficile, mais tout ce qu'on lui apporte comme soutien, sous quelque forme que ce soit, l'aide crois-moi. Il est juste incapable d'extérioriser ses sentiments pour l'instant.

- Tu sais, le plus bizarre c'est de ne plus le voir avec le lieutenant Beckett lorsqu'ils arrivent sur la scène d'un crime. Il reste dans sa voiture, pareil lors des interventions, il les attend. Il ne vient plus à la morgue non plus.

- Le principal est qu'il sache que nous sommes là pour lui….Allez, viens m'aider à préparer le repas et, si dans une heure il n'est toujours pas là, tu pourras aller le réveiller.

- D'accord.

Il avait été ému par l'inquiétude de ses proches, famille et amis envers lui. Ils faisaient tous des efforts, pas toujours très adroits, surtout lorsque ça venait des gars, mais ils étaient tous pleins d'attentions à son égard. Mais, celle qui lui faisait le plus grand bien, ne serait-ce que par sa simple présence, était sa muse. Dès le début, elle avait su trouver les mots, les gestes pour le calmer, le rassurer, l'apaiser. Et la veille, Rick avait osé faire l'inimaginable. Il avait embrassé la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur depuis maintenant quatre.

Elle venait de le raccompagner au loft et, après avoir accepté l'invitation à dîner de l'écrivain, ils avaient passé la soirée en 'famille'. Castle avait tenu à l'escorter jusqu'à sa voiture et là sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés très proche, les yeux dans les yeux. L'écrivain s'était alors penché pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Kate. Il avait senti son sourire avant qu'elle ne réponde à son baiser. Ce dernier avait été d'une tendresse infini, ils s'étaient séparés et s'étaient contentés de se sourire. La jeune femme avait murmuré un « à demain, bonne nuit Rick » auquel il avait répondu avec les mêmes mots, seul le prénom avait changé.

Tout en relisant des notes prises dans la journée au poste, Castle passa machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient embrassés dans l'ascenseur, c'est elle qui en avait pris l'initiative, et cela l'avait ravi. Tous comme les autres, Kate s'était trompée sur son état, et son apparente vulnérabilité. Mais cela avait eu un effet radical sur son mur intérieur qui s'était écroulé pour toujours. L'intensité de cet assaut buccale était le prologue à une relation passionnelle. Ça, il en était certain, ils seraient bientôt amants.

Cette idée le réjouit et vint renforcer son état de sérénité et de bien-être. Ce sentiment de plénitude lui était apparu le jour où il avait fait ce retour en arrière. Il reporta son attention sur ses notes et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Depuis plus de vingt années il vivait des crimes imaginaires qu'il inventait pour ses romans. Il était temps, maintenant, d'appliquer la théorie à la pratique.

Cela serait la phase ultime de la cinquième étape du deuil qu'il avait enduré, _l'acceptation_. Oui pour lui il s'agissait bien d'un deuil, non pas physique mais psychologique. Il y avait eu _le déni_ causé par l'acte brutal d'ôter une vie, et du choc d'en avoir éprouvé un plaisir extrême. Ensuite, était venue _la colère_, contre Kate d'abord, qui n'avait pas voulu attendre les gars et qui s'était mise en danger. Ce qui l'avait obligé à tirer. Puis contre Drift qui ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de l'abattre. Mais surtout contre lui-même pour avoir ressenti à la fois ce plaisir et ce soulagement.

S'en était suivi une lutte intérieure_, le marchandage_, pour savoir s'il devait assumer ou pas son acte et surtout si le « monstre » qu'il venait de réveiller devait rester ou repartir. Il avait essayé d'imaginer des scénarii différents mais, à chaque fois cela finissait par la mort de Drift. Apparut alors ce qu'il appellerait _la dépression_, aux yeux de sa famille et de ses amis, à cause de son repli sur lui-même. Qui était simplement dû au fait qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il était bien comme eux, en étudiant leurs motivations. Et que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière et échapper à son destin. D'où son obsession sur les tueurs en séries qui avaient inquiétée Alexis et Kate.

Bien sûr tout ça avait pris du temps, maintenant il se sentait prêt à agir, il n'avait que trop attendu, il était temps d'assouvir le chasseur qui sommeillait en lui. Dix semaines s'étaient écoulées, il ressentait un manque qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il savait qui, où, comment et, pour le quand, ça serait ce soir. Il avait décidé que ce seraient des femmes, son arme vengeresse, un pistolet 9mm Walther PPK avec silencieux. La conversation qu'il avait surprise ce matin là, avait été le signal pour entamer son processus de renaissance. A leurs yeux il reprenait goût à la vie et redevenait le Richard Castle qu'ils connaissaient.

Le premier test, pour lui, avait été de revenir sur une scène de crime. Encore une fois, tous s'étaient mépris sur la raison de son refus d'approcher un cadavre. Ce n'était pas parce que cela lui rappelait son acte, mais plutôt par peur. Pas celle que l'on pourrait imaginer, non, mais bien celle de ne pas pouvoir contrôler le sentiment de plaisir que la mort provoquait en lui maintenant. Comme toujours son attitude trompa tout le monde, le voyant trembler légèrement, Kate lui avait pris la main tout naturellement. Une brique du mur était encore tombée ce jour là.

Il lut une dernière fois les notes qu'il avait sur sa future victime et un sourire qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui, étira ses lèvres. Cela avait vraiment été facile de trouver ses proies. Il s'était tout simplement mis au jogging, prétextant que ça l'aidait à évacuer ses angoisses. De temps en temps les gars ou même sa muse l'accompagnaient. Mais, le plus souvent il était seul et là il se mettait en chasse. Repérant une victime potentielle, il la suivait, engageant des fois la conversation. Chose plutôt facile, toutes voulant lui prodiguer des conseils quand il s'arrêtait apparemment essoufflé.

Ça s'était la phase d'approche, avec de la chance, il obtenait leur nom mais pas toujours. Alors il les suivait discrètement jusqu'à chez elle ou relevait leur plaque d'immatriculation. Après la deuxième phase, celle de la recherche se faisait au commissariat. Son incapacité à suivre l'équipe sur le terrain, lui avait permis de se familiariser avec le travail de recherche. Il avait mis au point sa technique alors qu'il était avec Kate et les gars.

Il entrait le nom ou le numéro dans la base de données et il avait les renseignements qu'il désirait. Il avait même réussi à deviner où Ryan avait noté son mot de passe. Une étiquette sous le premier tiroir de son bureau. S'en servant lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas accéder aux informations qu'il voulait via l'ordinateur des archives. Il avait même prévu un petit nécessaire de maquillage. Vive New York, ses théâtres et les magasins d'accessoires. Il avait des lentilles de contacts foncés, un bouc des plus réussi et de quoi rendre ses cheveux et ses tempes grisonnants.

Deux jours plus tard il fut réveillé par une main qui lui caressait la joue. Il grogna en se retournant, voulant encore dormir. Mais la jeune femme à ses côtés se montra insistante. Ça se termina par une bataille de chatouilles, qu'il gagna haut la main. La jeune femme demandant grâce. Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour le déstabilisé en le chatouillant et se levant brusquement, lança qu'elle prenait la salle de bain la première. Castle voulut se précipiter et la coiffer au poteau mais il se cogna les orteils contre le pied du lit. Ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire sautiller sur une jambe en débitant tout un chapelet d'injures contre ce pauvre pied de lit. Ce qui déclencha une crise de fou rire chez sa compagne.

- Kate arrête ça ! C'est pas drôle !

- Au contraire, le spectacle est amusant.

- Méchante, même pas inquiète de savoir si je suis gravement blessé.

- Arrête de bouder, enfile ton caleçon et va préparer le petit déjeuner….je me dépêche, tu auras le temps de te faire beau avant que l'on parte.

Une heure plus tard ils arrivaient sur la scène de crime. La première chose qui les frappa, c'est l'odeur, une forte odeur de fer, ce qui signifiait un meurtre plutôt sanglant. Puis arrivait l'odeur de la décomposition. Beckett tendit un petit pot à Castle qui l'ouvrit et prenant du produit l'étala sous ses narines. Cette crème à base d'eucalyptus, permettait de couvrir, en partie, la puanteur qui régnait dans la pièce, et ce malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Ils s'approchèrent du lit où se trouvait le corps et Lanie. Cette dernière relava la tête de ses notes et commença son exposé avant même que Kate n'ait eu le temps de lui poser une question.

- Jeune femme, Alicia Morgan, 41 ans. Cause de la mort, perte de sang massive causée par un tir de 9mm dans le foie. Pas de trace de brûlure, ce qui indique une certaine distance.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est vue mourir.

- Oui, mais son assassin aussi…..

Pendant que Lanie parlait, ledit assassin revivait la scène en pensées. Il avait retrouvé sa proie dans un des bars qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Dans le but non dissimulé de se trouver un mâle à mettre dans son lit. Elle était célibataire et instable dans ses relations amoureuses. Elle travaillait dans une boîte de télémarketing. Il n'avait eu qu'à jouer de son charme et elle était tombée dans ses bras. La suite avait été logique. Elle avait ramené chez elle, un appartement dans le Queens. Alors qu'elle était partie se mettre à son aise, il avait calmement enfilé une paire de gant en latex et pris soin d'ôter sa veste pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il lui avait servit un verre, qu'il lui avait tendu, lorsqu'elle était revenue simplement vêtue d'une nuisette en mousseline noire. Elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en voyant les gants. Alors d'une voix suave et usant de tout charme et expliqua.

- J'ai envie de jouer un peu…tu es partante ?

- Humm, ça reste à voir, tu vas me punir si je suis une vilaine fille ? Demanda-t-elle en se collant à lui pour essayer de l'embrasser.

- Ça te plairait une fessée ? Questionna-t-il, tout en lui saisissant doucement les poignets.

- Ho oui ! Viens, j'ai quelques jouets qui vont te plaire.

A partir de là tout avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser le GHB qu'il s'était procuré. Jouant à la perfection son rôle de soumise, il avait pu l'attacher sur son lit. Il menotta ses mains à la tête du lit formée de barreaux. Avec des lanières en cuir souple il lui avait liés les chevilles aux pieds du lit. Il avait commencé à lui parler, tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs de sa commode. Muni d'une petite culotte et d'un unique bas, il était venu s'asseoir près d'elle.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui aurait été aussi facile de la bâillonner. Quelques caresses avec ses mains gantées et elle était prête à tout accepter. Il avait continué à lui parler tandis qu'il lui mettait sa propre culotte roulée en boule dans la bouche et qu'il maintenait le tout avec le bas. Il n'avait pas quitté ses yeux du regard alors qu'il serrait le bâillon et s'était réjoui de voir le doute s'immiscer en elle. Alors le ton de sa voix avait changé, devenant plus sec, comme celui que l'on emploie pour faire des reproches.

- Ne te fatigue pas ! Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu m'appartiens désormais. Tu voulais être punie, tu vas l'être Kyra. J'ai tout prévu.

Castle était comme déconnecté de la réalité, une fois la jeune femme ligotée et bâillonnée sur le lit, il avait récupéré son arme dans son veston. Et, tout en s'approchant de sa victime pour ne rien manquer de la terreur qu'il voyait maintenant dans son regard, il ajusta le silencieux. De sa main libre, il lui avait agrippé les cheveux, maintenant sa tête, pour garder son regard dans le sien. Et de l'autre, il avait visé calmement le foie et avait tiré. La jeune femme avait poussé des cris de suppliques étouffés et ignorés par son exécuteur.

- Tu vois Kyra, tu vas beaucoup souffrir avant de mourir. Comme tu m'as fait souffrir lorsque tu m'as quitté. Tu étais la deuxième personne à m'abandonner. Si j'ai pu contrôler ma haine envers mon géniteur, car je n'ai jamais connu son visage, avec toi ça m'a été impossible. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je t'aimais et j'étais persuadé que tu m'aimais aussi. MAIS NON !

Il fit quelques pas pour se calmer et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à l'opposé de la blessure. Sa main droite tenait toujours son arme, la gauche se mit à caresser le visage puis les cheveux de la jeune femme qui pleurait et gémissait de douleur et de peur.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, pas maintenant. Tu ne mourras pas seule, je suis là n'ai pas peur. Regarde-moi, là c'est bien. Tu es une gentille fille.

Il lui avait souri, car cela l'avait amusé de voir qu'elle avait put croire un instant qu'il allait la sauver. Naturellement il savait que ce n'était pas Kyra, mais il l'avait choisi en raison d'une certaine ressemblance. Alors qu'il regardait la vie l'abandonner, le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même, tandis qu'il voyait les deux éclats noisettes de sa victime s'éteindre, était des plus intense. Il retrouvait les sensations qu'il avait ressenties en ôtant la vie à Drift et surtout en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sans âmes. Il se mit à penser à ce que l'on disait à propos des yeux. Dans de nombreuses cultures et croyances, on dit souvent qu'ils sont le reflet de l'âme. Oui, c'était exactement ça, il leur volait leur âme en quelque sorte.

Il était resté jusqu'à la fin, comme il lui avait promis. Puis, prenant bien soin de ne rien laisser derrière lui, il était parti. Il n'avait enlevé ses gants qu'une fois hors de l'immeuble et avait été prendre le métro. Il avait jeté ses gants dans une station de Brooklyn, très loin du lieu du crime. Il alla dans les toilettes, verrouilla la porte et rapidement ôta les lentilles de contact et les rangea dans leur étui. Glissa son bouc dans sa poche et se frotta les cheveux avec des serviettes en papiers pour faire partir la poudre qui donnait un aspect grisonnant à sa chevelure.

Deux heures après son premier meurtre, Castle était dans son lit, heureux. Apaisé pour un certain temps, comme un junkie ayant eu sa dose. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre pour savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait avant d'éprouver le besoin de recommencer. Mais il s'en moquait pour le moment, il se sentait vraiment trop bien. En plus il avait déjà une liste de future victime.

Il s'était endormi paisiblement en se disant que bientôt le « Collecteur d'âmes », comme il venait de se désigner, en aurait une nouvelle à récolter.

Et maintenant récompense extrême il était avec sa muse pour admirer son œuvre.

**FIN**


End file.
